


We're Quite The Exhibitionists

by HiddlesPirate



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Olivier's and Tom and Eleyne are trying to hide their personal relationship from the media. If only they could keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Quite The Exhibitionists

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm terrified about posting this [What if Tom sees? *flails and dies*] This is my personal HiddlesFantasy, so please don't hate. And please excuse my spelling.

I climb as gracefully as I can out of the backseat of the car, into an onslaught of 'Eley, Eley, Eley, look this way,' and hysterical screaming, camera flashes trying to capture my faults and flaws. I stand in my long, rich red Doir gown for a long moment before my publicist, Joe, pulled me up the red carpet. I was at this year's Olivier Awards, and the British entertainment world had gone a little bat shit. Here I was, surrounded by the best of the best in England, feeling a little out of place, considering I was from small town New Zealand. I loved acting, always had, but those who didn't know me assumed I did it for this, the fame and fortune, the lavish events and beautiful gowns. But that wasn't true; I put up with premieres and awards ceremonies because it came with the territory, what I really loved was the thrill of storytelling, acting in front of a crowd, pulling a person into the imaginary realm that you have created. I used to act in an amateur theatre company and found it just as pleasurable as be a professional. I had done some films and had auditioned for more roles than I could possible count. My life had become a whirl wind of rejection and the odd acceptance.

Joe pushed me in front of a faceless journalist and I answered the same questions. 'How do you feel about your nomination?' 'Are you nervous?' 'How do your family feel about your career choice?' It's so methodical that it's hard to sound like a broken record. My mind drifts and I end up back home, in New Zealand, when I found out about the roll I am here for now. /I'm sitting on my sofa, watching late night television, my body screaming for sleep but my internal clock refusing to let me slumber. I had landed a whole five hours ago and I hadn't slept on the whole 32 hour flight. I was desperate. Suddenly and quite without warning, Tom Hiddleston started screaming 'Say my name', ringing throughout the still and quiet house. I grabbed my phone and launched myself across the room, throwing open the ranch slider to take the phone call outside in the frozen stiff breeze. 'Hello?' I asked, it was Josie, one of the directors I had had auditions with only a day ago. She said she was hoping to catch me before I go to bed. I had told her that I was coming home, and she asked what the time was. I checked my phone. 'It's 2am.' No wonder I was tired. She said she would make it brief. She said I had been cast as Hermia in her season of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' I was shocked into silence, she continued explaining the basics of the role and I listened, trying to absorb everything. I turned to find my dad in the doorway and my mum, sluggish from sleep. She said that I would have to be back in London in a couple of weeks but otherwise I was fine and had the role. I thanked her and we said good night/morning and hung up. I looked at my parents and squealed, jumping up and down in my short pajama shorts and oversized Marvel shirt. My parents knew instantly what the conversation was about and groggily congratulated me. I told them I would tell them more in the morning, and suddenly found myself struggling to stay upright. 'finally, sleep.' I thought as I stumbled to turn off the tv and headed to bed. Two weeks later, I was in London surrounded by the small cast in a studio, waiting for our 'Lysander'. Jodie had pulled me aside, telling me I would naked at some point and asking if I had a problem with it. I shook my head; I had lost a lot of weight and, finally, I was proud of my body. Suddenly, Tom Hiddleston walked in and my jaw dropped as Josie pushes it closed. I try and compose myself and we get into it. Rehearsals are quick and I get the sense my partner doesn't like me much. 

A few weeks later, back home, my friend, who happened to be my ex lover, was in a car accident so, with Josie's permission, I had my phone on ringer for one of the rehearsals, just incase I get some news. I hadn't slept and, no doubt, I looked like shit, but I really didn't care, I was terrified, afraid he would loose his fight. I was in the middle of a scene, with Tom (I was honestly having trouble breathing in the presence of this sexy as fuck man a breath away,) when Tom's voice rung out around the studio saying 'I have Mjolnir in my pants.' My eyes widened and my stomach dropped as I lurched across the room to answer my phone, sliding into the wall in the process. Josie giggled, having heard it before, and Tom looked confused to say the least. Thankfully no one else was there, so my embarrassment would end with Tom. Everything is alright with my friend, I was even talking to him, and I ended the conversation feeling older than my years, tireder than I had in a long while. I tried to continue but something was off with Tom, so Josie called it a day on the condition the two for us would pull our act together. 

'I had walked to the studio that morning, the sun had been shining and I had needed to do something, but the weather had obviously turned sour and it looked like I would have to walk in the rain. I pulled my bag over my head and started to head off when a pair of arms grabbed me, pressing my back into a hard, solid body, pulling me back inside. Josie had left, so I knew exactly who I was pressed against, his tight grip leaving nothing to the imagination. I was pulled back up the stairs and onto the stage.... I hadn't been there yet, although I knew for a fact /he/ had. The captor put me down and turned me around, so I was staring straight into Tom's face. My breath hitched and he grabbed my cheeks, kissing me roughly. I went as stiff as a board before relaxing completely, wrapping my arms around his neck before he pulled back slightly. 'You're not going to walk in the rain, are you, Eley?' My name escaping his lips hit me right in the lady parts, soaking my panties in the best way. I nodded, unable to speak, before he kissed me again, this time sweetly, tenderly. 'Not if I can help it, darling,' he whispered, and as the storm outside brewed, we kissed and groped, rehearsing between make out sessions, before he took me home./

As I recalled, that was the first night we started dating, the first night he stayed, the first night I felt special. And we hid it for a long while, the cast slowly working it out, when our chemistry lifted and we snuck off together to 'rehearse'. In public, we were just friends, making damn sure we weren't seen together and if we were, we were with others, with gropes under the table, away from prying eyes. In private, we were a couple of hormonal horny teenagers, unable to keep our hands, and mouths off each other. As the season kicked off, our chemistry was one of the things the critics complimented us on, and quickly rumours arose that we were dating. Both of us decided that we would neither confirm or deny our relationship, both of us being hugely private people, and we slowly let ourselves be seen in public together. But my biggest fears were realised soon after we opened, with crazy fan girls throwing themselves at him, and yelling abuse at me. He would turn to twitter, and I would turn to the bottle, before we fell into each other's arms at night. 

And yet here I was, at the Olivier's nominated for best actress, being questioned over and over... I wanted to scream. Then the faceless interviewer asked the fateful question. 'So how is Tom Hiddleston?' At the precise moment, girls screamed and I turned to see a glimpse of my partner, his soft face framed by a gingery blonde beard. 'Why don't you ask him yourself?' I reply before I move off. It takes ages to get the theatre and when Joe and I get there, I tell him that I will wait for Tom. I wait by the bar as people I idolise file in until I see my man, walking in the door, I ordered him a drink and walked over to him. He chuckled and took the glass slipping his arm around my waist, like the perfect gentleman he was, as he introduced me to ... Holy shit, it was Gary Oldman. I shook his hand and moved closer to Tom, shy. He felt him rubbing my side as the two men finished their conversation and we are ushered into the auditorium. Joe and Tom's publicist, Luke, find us and we are sat together, as the ceremony begun. As the awards were being dished out as per the programme, I was itching, not unpleasantly and I slipped my hand up my man's thigh to his bulge. He bucked into my hand and grabbed it, looking at me. I cocked my head and gestured for him to follow. 'Text him' I whispered, knowing they understood me before we snuck off, me foreigning an upset stomach as he helped me out of the auditorium. 

Once out, I dragged him to the furthest powder room, where we would have the least chance of being walked in on. I threw open the door and turned on him, my beautifully sexy man pulling me into him in a heated kiss, his arms cradling me to his chest as I cradled his face gently in my hands. The kiss very quickly turned into a starved kiss as he waived us to the corner of the powder, pressing me into the bench. He ran his hand down my back and down my thigh, his hand slipping into the split of my gown, as I ran it up his leg to hook it over his hip. His hand was caressing my thigh and ass, his finger slipping against my pantieless folds, causing me to groan. 'O my goodness, Eleyne, no panties.' He asked, against my lips, inserting two fingers to make his point. I slid my hand down his front to his crotch; I knew from my quick caress in the auditorium he, himself, was not donning underwear, so I slipped my hand into his pants, running my nails down his length gently. 'Easy access, my darling,' I whispered, back to him, as he picked up the skirt of my gown, pulling it up around my waist as he gently lifted me onto the bench. We pulled away from each other panting as I caressed his bristly cheeks, and he caressed my lower lips as I slowly, methodically, lifted my leg to rest my foot on the bench, silently telling him exactly what I would. He smirked as he slowly, oh so slowly, knelt on the floor, opening me up for his unobscured viewing. I shuddered, feeling his hot breath hitting my lips, before he leaned in, keeping his eyes on mine, and flicked his tongue out of my clit. I squealed and covered my mouth as he chuckled and dove right in, lapping, sucking, gnawing at me, his bristles tickling my sensitive lips. I watched him working down there, hot as hell, his longer golden locks bobbing between my legs, in his tuxedo. I struggled to keep my eyes open, feeling like an absolute goddess under his tongue. I started to roll my hips into his face, desperate for release. He chuckled again, knowing the signs only too well and he latched onto my clit, giving it one long, hard suck before I let go. And o my god, could this sex god wring out an orgasm. I tried my hardest not to make a noise, Tom knowing quiet orgasms were not my style, accepted my strangled groan and gave me his hand as far as he could reach so I could suck on his digits. 

As my breath evened out, he kissed me, his arms slipping around me to pull me on to the edge of the bench. I pressed in my tongue into his mouth, tasting my own essence on my lover's tongue, my hand unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. He sprung out and I stroked his cock tenderly, ready for him to take me. I remembered how long it took me to take him fully, and now, he was the only cock I longed for, the only man who could give me pleasure. He pulled back from our kiss, our foreheads pressed together as I watched him enter me. 'O my darling, how this fascinates you. Me take you.' I look up at him, embarrassed, and he chuckled. 'I love it, baby. You're inquisitive by nature, don't hide from me, my love.' He pulled me up to kiss him and I wrapped my legs around him, he started to move inside me, my hand automatically clutching his hair. 'Darling,' I panted against his lips, 'faster... Please... I don't want gentle Tom.... I want rough Tom... Take me faster... Harder.... Please.' He growled before kissing me harder and stepping up the sound over his thrusts. I clawed his clothed chest, my personal gesture of appreciation and endearment, my muscles hugging him so very tight. 'Fuck, baby, after everything, you're still so tight.' He gasped as he thrust harder and faster. 'Thomas, I'm so close,' i whined, sensing from his erratic thrusts he wasn't far off from his own release, and as he started to finger my clit, I pulled him back down to kiss him, so he could absorb my scream. He removed his fingers just as my orgasm hit, sending me into a blissful paradise, as he pushed my thighs wider, removing my legs from his hips, so he could piston his conda deeper, harder and faster inside my quivering quim. One, two, three thrusts later, and he joined me in paradise, spilling his seed deep inside me, coating my private walls with his mark.

He smiled down at me, and I grinned back up at him, both of panting, trying to catch our breath. He started to chuckle, caressing my cheek. 'O my randy little minx, what am I going to do with you?' I giggled back at him, nuzzling his neck, replying into his body. He chuckled again, tucking his thumb under my chin, gently forcing me to look at him. 'What?' 'You will love me, lust for me and make love to me, forever,' I said, again, causing him to sigh and hold me tight, caressing my sides. 'That I will, my love.' He gently pulled out and I reached behind him to grab some hand towels, wiping him clean before tucking him back as he wiped my over sensitive pussy clean. He wrapped his arms around me to pick me up, holding my dress so we wouldn't get cum on it, as his phone vibrated. He quickly wiped the cum off my legs before letting the skirt drop, it falling like a cascade of water, as he checked his phone. 'Two awards to go, darling.' He caressed my side before checking my appearance, handing me my lipstick that he carried in his pocket for me to apply, which I did as he readied a hand towel for me to remove the extra lippy. I straightened him up and as I finish, he caught my hand, the one with the platinum, diamond set band, and platinum, circular cut diamond ring, sat together on the forefinger. He kissed it. 'I can't wait to have you home where I can kiss your rings on the right finger,' he whispered, tenderly. 'I know, darling,' I replied, kissing him gently, before giving him one more once over, and we began to return our seats.

As we sat down, Joe leaned over to him and gave him a gentle fist bump, before whispering in my ear '3 hours, Ele, 3 hours, and you couldn't keep your hands off him.' I smirked and giggled, shaking my head, as Tom reached for my hand, holding it tight. Gary Oldman and Mark Gatiss were talking, going on about the year's female acting talent and Tom pulled on my hand. 'Concentrate, darling,' he whispered, kissing my ear, bringing my attention to the nominees. My name was said in the list of nominees and Tom moved my hand onto his knee, letting me squeeze as I waited, watching them open the envelope. He caressed my hand with his thumb before he stood, along with Joe and Luke, clapping. I looked up at him and he nodded, holy shit, me. Why didn't I hear it? I stood and he grabbed, holding me tight, kissing me gently, before Joe and Luke kissed my cheeks. The next while was a blur; I was handed an award, I made a speech thanking everyone, made to make publicity shoots. I didn't see the best actor's award and I squealed when Tom joined me with Luke and Joe, the paps wanting a picture of both of us. Finally, but finally, we were allowed to leave and he looked down at me, silently asking what I wanted. 'You, inside me, pressing me into the mattress as you make love to me.' He chuckled, kissing me gently, slipping my wedding ring and engagement ring onto my ring finger. 'Yes, ma'am,' he whispered as he lead me to the car. 'You'll have gentle, tender Tom tonight, my award winning wife,' He said, caressing my sides. Yes, my life was good.


End file.
